What Kind of World Do You Want?
by Skyler Samuels
Summary: James and Jade make one brutal mistake that they can't take back and now, they're becoming parents in 9 months. Lomille. Jades. Jendall. Bade friendship. Carlos/Cat. Rated T because it's a pregnancy story.
1. Chapter 1

What Kind of World Do You Want?

_**A/N: Before I start, I'd like to leave a note saying that I am continuing this from my other account "One Victorious Wolf" so don't report. **_

_Chapter One - Telling the Boyfriend_

A tear ran down the soft, pale face of Jade Allison West. You may know her; the 17 year old pessimist, the Goth of Hollywood Arts, and the girlfriend of James Diamond from the famous boy band, Big Time Rush. She sat on the toilet in the bathroom of the apartment she shared with her twin sister, Heather Fox, in the Palm Woods.

The timer beeped and she hesitated to walk to the counter. She picked up the pregnancy test, getting a flashback of a couple of nights before.

_-Flashback-_

_Jade sat in James' arms on the couch. She smiled as they sat in front of the fireplace. They were in Jade's apartment that she shared with Heather Fox, her twin sister. She kissed his arm and rubbed it. "Wanna watch some TV?" James asked, rubbing circles on Jade's back. _

"_Nah, I like the quietness, especially when I'm with you." She kissed him passionately. She turned around to face him and leaned on him, continuing their make-out session. _

"_Heather's going to be busy all night?" James asked, wanting to know if Jade's sister wasn't gonna walk in on anything she'd be uncomfortable seeing._

"_Yeah, she is." Jade responded. James lied her down and spread himself out. Forgetting they were on the couch and not a bed, they turned and fell off, James breaking her fall. They both burst into laughter. _

_James flirted, "You know you're erotic when you laugh."_

"_And you are so handsome when you flirt." Jade says, leaning in to kiss him. He rubs his hand up and down her back as the swap saliva and let their tongues in each other's mouths. Jade pulls away. "What do you say, handsome? Want to go to my room?" _

"_Definitely," He responded. Jade pulled him up and landed her lips on his. She led the way as the both went to her room, kissing and never pulling away. James pulled away and picked her up. She pulled her head back as he trailed kisses down her neck. She slammed the door and he slammed her against the wall. Breathing heavily, James kissed her neck then trailed down to her stomach. _

"_Take it off." _

"_What?" _

"_Take off whatever you want." Jade said, smirking. James moved the should of her shirt off of her and caressed it. She pushed him away and he landed on the bed. She ripped his shirt off and felt his abs._

"_I love you, Jade West." _

"_Shush. Don't say that. Just kiss me." She says, kissing him sharply. She crawls onto his lap and leans down, allowing him to trail down kisses on her chest. She moaned, holding on to him tightly. She pulled away and took off her shirt. Undoing the covers, they get under them. Jade covers her chest as James just lies there, staring at her. _

"_I love you, Jade West." _

"_Like I said, don't say that; just kiss me." _

_They continued to have sex and that's when a baby was made. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Jade," She heard an indulgent voice all her name from the doorway. "Are you okay?" It was Heather. She noticed the pregnancy box and walked further in. "Is that a pregnancy test?"

Jade nodded, "Um, yeah, it is. It...It says positive."

"Are you sure?" Heather grabs a piece of toilet and wraps it around the test to look at it. "Oh, my god, it's positive."

"I just said that." Jade snapped.

"We don't know for sure, though. I mean, it can always be a false alarm. Does James know?"

"No. I just found out."

"Come on." Heather helps her up. "We'll go to the doctor."

"_You've reached Jade. Congratulations." _James had gotten Jade's voicemail as he tried to call her for the 14th time that day.

"Hey, Jade, I've been calling you. I've been worried about you ever since you started acting distant. Call me back soon. If I did something, I'm sorry about whatever I did. I love you. Bye." He ended the voice message as soon as Carlos and Logan walked in. "Hey, guys have you seen Jade?"

"No," Logan responded. "I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Neither have I."

"She won't answer her phone and I'm getting worried! I'm calling Heather!" James walked away, dialing Heather's phone number.

"_This is Heather speaking." _Heather's voice was heard on the other lie when she answered.

"Hey, Heather, have you seen Jade? She won't answer my calls?"

"_No, I haven't seen her as of late." _Heather lied. James just hung up.

"Where the hell is my girlfriend?" He asked, shouting as he walked out of the apartment.

Jade sat nervously in the chair while Heather was checking her in. She glanced at her phone. Now she has 15 voicemails, 10 text messages; 4 from Cat, Carlos and Kendall, 2 from Camille and Jo and 4 from James. "Dr. Hollywood will see you in a moment." Heather spoke, sitting next to Jade. "Hey, no matter what the results are, James will stay with you. He loves you."

"How do you know?" Jade asked. "With almost every teenager that gets pregnant, the boy leaves."

"James won't."

"Jade, you may come in." Dr. Hollywood says. Both girls get up and walk into his office. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Doesn't it bother you that your last name is the popular place where celebrities live?" Jade asked. Heather rolled her eyes and started to speak.

"Jade recently took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. We just need to know if it was a false alarm or if she's going to become a mother in the next nine months." Heather explained.

"Ah, it's as simple as that." Dr. Hollywood spoke.

"Let's just say that if she is pregnant, I'd like a niece. Thank you very much." Heather chuckled.

"I'd want a son. Boys cause less drama."

"Check with me on that in 9 months." Heather bickered. Soon, they were getting tests done then they'd get the results. After a few moments of silence, Heather asked something. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know - confused, angry...happy. I have no idea why when I should be feeling nervous."

"Well Jade," Dr. Hollywood walks back in with the results. "You're a mother. Congratulations."

"Oh, my gosh, I'm gonna be a mom." Jade muttered. "Pinch me just so I know it's a dream." Heather slaps her and Jade realizes that it's not a dream; it's reality and she and James were gonna be responsible for a delicate little life.

"Jo!" James yelled across the lobby, catching the attention of the blonde girlfriend of Kendall Knight. "Have you seen Jade?"

"Nope, but I did see her earlier. Maybe she's at Cat's." Jo suggested.

Just outside the Palm Woods sat a Honda. Jade sat frozen in her seat as Heather stopped the car. "What..." She paused. "What the hell am I gonna tell Mom and Dad?"

"It doesn't matter how they react, because you live with me; you don't live with them anymore. If they disown you, it won't matter because no matter what, everything will be okay."

"You say everything will be okay, but deep down, you know everything won't be okay." Jade responds. They get out and walk into the Palm Woods to see James leaving.

"James." Jade called him. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to look for you." He spoke as he walked over to her. He noticed the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's, uh...it's nothing. I'm fine."

Deep down, he knew she wasn't okay. "Jade, I know you and I know that's not true."

"It's nothing." Jade replied, walking away. She couldn't stop thinking about how in 9 months, she was going to be responsible for a tiny human with the most fragile bones until they grow up to be an adult. What if she couldn't do it? What if she was going to be a bad mom?

It seemed like Heather was reading her mind after she suddenly declared, "You won't be a bad mother. You know _exactly what not_ to do."

Later, Jade is lazily lying down on the couch, watching Full House with a trash can by her side in case she needed to throw up. She looked down at her stomach and caressed it as she whispered, "What are we going to do with you?"

There's a knock on the door. "It's open!" She shouted and the door opened to show Kendall.

"Hey." He greeted her. She looked up at him.

"What do you want?"

"Don't be mad at Heather for this, but she told me about the little bun in the oven." He spoke, walking over to the couch.

"I'm gonna kill her." She remarked.

"Is it James' baby?"

"Of course it is. Who else's baby would it be?"

"I don't know. When are you gonna tell him?"

"I'll tell him when the bump starts to show."

Kendall took a seat in front of her and replied, "Well, I'd tell him soon because a lot can happen in those short moments. Let me tell you something. When my mom was pregnant with Katie, the 9 months went pretty quick and soon enough, I was helping her change diapers no matter how gross it was. Trust me; the nine months will fly by?"

"Trust me. I'll tell him soon."

A couple of days passed and Jade had finally decided to tell James. She took a deep breath, walking into the elevator and going up to James' floor. She softly knocked on the door and it opened, showing James.

"Hey," Jade greeted with a hint of mixed sadness and nervousness. "I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

Telling by his girlfriend's tone of voice, it was not good. He let her in and they went to his room. Minutes passed and it was now 7:02 P.M. 12 minutes had passed with persistent silence in the air. "Jade, what is it?" He asked.

"What?"

"I mean, you wanted to talk right. Well, we've been sitting her for twelve minutes and you haven't said anything."

"Oh. Well, it's hard to bring this up, but..." Jade trailed off. "Do you remember that night when Heather was away at a photo shoot and we had the apartment all to ourselves? I think we were so caught up in all of that that we forgot to use protection. James, I'm pregnant."

"What?" James asked in disbelief."

"Yeah...you're gonna be a father. Heather took me to the doctor the other day and it was positive on both tests from the drug store and the tests Doc Hollywood took. I don't know if you want to keep it, and I'm not totally sure if I want to keep it."

"Well, as a former fetus, I'm against abortion. And since I've kind of been a little abandoned by my parents, I'm against adoption."

"So we're keeping it?"

"We're keeping it."

"I guess I can't call you my boyfriend anymore. I guess now I can call you my baby daddy." Jade chuckled. They lied there for a few minutes. "How are we gonna tell your parents?"

"They're in Minnesota, so what are they gonna do? Kill me?" James asked.

"But there's Kendall's mom, and she's like a 2nd mom to both of us."

"Then it won't really matter if my parents disown me and yours disown you. We have Heather, Kendall, Katie, Cat, Carlos, Logan, Camille, Jo; we have all those people and 4 people less wouldn't make any difference at all."

"Why do I love you so much?" Jade asked.

"Because I'm not Beck and I know it's not right to compare myself to him, but really? Kiss the new girl on her second day when you have a girlfriend?"

Jade chuckled. "I just hope that people don't make up those incredulous rumors, like "OMG, Jade West cheated on her rockstar boyfriend," or "Jade West is such an easy bitch." People need to get a life."

James laughed as Jade continued, "All I know is that this baby will have an amazing father who will always be their first hero."

"All I know is that this baby will have an incredible mother who will love it no matter what. I guess beautiful things have to come early."

"You know what I'm really scared about?"

"What?"

"How it's going to end up." Jade answered. "You know how in the movies or TV series, they make it look scary. And in half of those, the one carrying the baby dies during or after birth."

"Don't worry; you're not gonna die."

"What are you, a psychic?" Jade asked. Soon, after talking about the future and reminiscing over the past, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Before falling further asleep, Jade whispered, "I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The first person I'll always love. I love you, James. James Diamond."


	2. Chapter 2

Jade and James were still in the same position on the bed as they were when they fell asleep last night. She snuggled closer to him and sighed peacefully. "I wish we could stay like this until kingdom come." He said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"So do me." Jade replied. James' phone beeped, making Jade groan. "Apparently, the world is still out there." She said as James checked the message.

"That was Gustavo. He wants me and the guys at the studio in 15 minutes." James replied. He pressed a kiss against her lips and she kindly returned the favor.

"I should go do some other stuff, as well. I'd tell them, but I feel like it's too early."

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I think maybe four weeks."

"Then it's not too early."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan walk down the halls of Rocque Records and met Gustavo and Kelly in the recording studio. "Where's James?" Gustavo questioned loudly as usual.

"He's with Jade. I think they're going through something right now. I don't know what it is, but they've been distant lately." Logan asked. Kendall knew way, but to save himself from Jade's fury, he didn't say anything.

"Well, he needs to be here to record a new song, NOW!" Gustavo shouted. "GET HIM HERE!"

"Okay." Both Kendall and Carlos left to go get James. "So, what kind of stuff are Jade and James going through?" Carlos questioned.

"Don't tell anyone this, but Jade's pregnant. Heather told me."

"Oh, wow." Carlos expressed. "I wonder how they feel about it."

"I think Jade's scared, but she always hides her feelings."

James walks out of the Palm Woods with Jade to go tell her parents about the baby. He and Jade got in the car and Jade just stared out of the window, listening to _DJ, Ease My Mind_ by Nikki and the Dove.

"I love you," James suddenly said, looking at her. He took his hand in hers and soon after, they were in the driveway of Mr. and Mrs. West's home.

They opened the door and walked into the living room. Janice West, Jade's mother was reading a book while Christopher West, Jade's father, was watching sports. "Hi Mom, Dad," Jade's voice was soft, making it sound like she was about to cry. She and James sat on the love-seat. "I, um...well, James and I have to tell you something you might want to disown me about. James, you want to tell them?"

"No, they frighten me."

"Okay, then." Jade sighed and closed her eyes tightly, gulping. "You two are about to be grandparents. James and I are about to be parents."

That earned Jade a slapped to the face after Chris rose up out of his chair. "Get out of this house! I will not have a 17 year old pregnant teenager in this family. You are no longer our daughter. Yesterday, I had 3 kids. Now I have 2."

"Mom..."

"Chris."

"No, it's final. You are no longer a West, you are a...nobody." He slapped her again. "Get the hell out."

James punched him back, knocking him onto the floor. "I don't know if you know this, but there is such thing called jail and child abusers are in it." He led Jade to the door.

"Congratulations," Jade asked, turning to them. "You gained a punch, but you lost a daughter.

James dropped Jade back off at the Palm Woods before going to Rocque Records. Jade walked to the elevator and pushed the button. She looked over and saw a mother holding a 3 year old little boy. She couldn't help, but think that'd it be her holding her child in just 9 months. In 9 months, ten fingers and ten precious tiny toes would come out of her.

"_You are no longer our daughter." _Those very words repeated in her head. God, she was grateful she had James and that he was such an understanding boyfriend to her. Otherwise, where would she be now?

She felt a tear go down her face as she walked into the empty elevator and pressed the button labeling her floor. Once it opened, Jade walked down the hall and the tears were already threatening to come out as the scene repeated in her head. She opened the door and walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her. Heather saw her sister's tear-stained face and a red mark on the side of her cheek. She doesn't say anything; she just walks up and hugs her tightly, letting the Goth cry in her arms.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

"Dad slapped me, Heather." Jade sniffled. Heather froze. They were definitely going to be confronted about this.

"Did you guys tell Ms. Knight?"

"Yeah, she was supportive."

"Come on, let's go cheer you up." Heather said, pulling away and grabbing her purse.

"No, I um, I need to go tell my friends." Jade said, walking out after grabbing her keys. She was going to tell Cat, Andre, and Robbie. She wasn't going to tell Tori; it wasn't her business.

"What's the big deal?" James asked, walking up to Gustavo and Kelly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Gustavo shouted.

"Well, who cares? I had some stuff to take care of and I had to take care of my girlfriend because she's pregnant!" James slipped out. "And now she's gonna kill me for saying that."

"Wait, Jade's expecting?" Kelly asked. "Oh, wow. I can't believe that."

"We can't, either."

"James." Gustavo yelled. "What did Kendall's mother say? What did your mother say? Did Jade's parents throw her out?"

"Jade's parents kicked her out, but Jennifer was accepting about it. I don't plan on telling my mom anytime soon."

Beck sat on his couch in the RV, watching TV when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" He shouted. Jade stepped in, ready to tell him the news. "Hey." He greeted her with a soft grin. It vanished when he saw her gloomy expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"A lot's been going on these past couple of days." She said, sitting in the chair across from him. "You know how you always said that if I ever had a baby with another boyfriend of mine, you wanted to be the godfather or at least a non-blood related uncle? Well, I think you might be getting your wish."

"Oh my god, are you...?" He paused, trying to take in the news. Jade nodded frantically.

"Yeah, I am. Apparently, James and I are gonna be new parents soon." She said. "I'm scared, Beck." She continued.

"SH. SH. It'll all be okay."

"No, it won't." Jade sniffled and pulled away. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just afraid everything will go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong. Repeat after me, "Everything's going to be okay."

"Everything is going to be okay. Thanks, Beck." Jade wiped away her tears and stood up, grabbing her keys. "I guess it's time to go tell Jo, Camille, Cat and the guys. Do me a favor; don't tell Vega."

"I won't."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Beck stared at the door once Jade walked out. After a moment, he sat back down and continued watching TV.

Jade sat in her car, group texting the girls, Andre and Robbie to meet her at Jet Brew, a Coffee shop downtown in Los Angeles. She put her phone down and started to drive. She soon arrived at Jet Brew and spotted Jo and Camille taking their seats. Right behind her was Andre. "Hey," he greeted her, catching up to her. They head towards the table. It took minutes for Robbie and Cat to get there.

"So, um, why are we all here?" Jo asked as she and Camille watched their friends take a seat.

"I need to tell you guys something."

Camille quizzed, "What is it?"

"Can we hurry this up?" Robbie queried. "My grandma needs help with the internet...again." Jade just grabbed his phone and chucked it against the wall.

"No." She responded. Soon, Robbie left to go get a new phone and Andre had left because his crazy grandma called him again, thinking someone was in the house. It was just Camille, Jo, Cat, and Jade.

"So what is this about?" Cat wondered.

"I've been feeling weird these past couple of days and a couple of days ago, I took a test. Heather took me to the doctor and I'm, you know, pregnant."

"Oh, my god, you're pregnant!" Camille shouted with a grin on her face.

"Jade! I call dibs on godmother!" Jo shouted quietly.

"No, I do!" Camille fought.

"Who said there had to be only one pair of godparents?" Jade smirked.

"Ponies are so pretty!" Cat spoke, barely paying attention. They just looked at her.

"She'll find out when the baby bump starts to show." Jade figured. Camille and Jo just agreed. "But we have to keep it a secret."

"Wouldn't people eventually find out?"

"Yeah, but I don't care." Jade answered. Soon, they all left. Jo, Jade and Camille headed to Rocque Records and Cat headed to Tori's house.

"Hey, babe," Camille greeted Logan as the three girls walked into the Rec Room. The guys were taking a break and fooling around.

"Hey." He said back with a smile, kissing her. Kendall and Jo sat down on the couch together as Jade and James went to another hall to talk.

"Beck, Jo, Cat and Camille know now so that's less people to worry about. Um...I was actually thinking about getting emancipation from my parents."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if they're gonna disown me, say that I'm not their daughter, and say that I am not a sophisticated, responsible West, then I don't need to have the last name. It's my decision, so I'm going with it."

"I understand."

"Good."

"Don't be mad, but Kendall told Carlos about the baby then when I got here, I shouted at Logan, Kelly and Gustavo and blurted out that you had a bun in the oven."

"I'm not mad." The couple hugged and an "awe" was followed after. They looked to see Kelly standing there.

"You two are so cute together." She walked away and the couple just traded looks, laughing.

"So, um, Jo called dibs on godmother. She and Camille fought about it for a second until Cat just said "Ponies are pretty!" out of the blue. Andre and Robbie left to handle their grandmothers, so I don't know if I'm gonna tell them and have them find out on their own."

'They're the ones that left so let them find out on their own."

"Good, so..."

"Let's go join the others." They joined hands and walked back into the Rec Room. Soon, the boys were singing and their girlfriends were cheering them on.

"Hey." Cat greeted her brunette friend, walking in.

"Hey!" Tori greeted the red-head happily. Walking towards the couch, Cat asked Tori a question.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm watching One Tree Hill. Brooke's pregnant."

"Wanna know who else is pregnant? Jade." Cat slipped. She gasped, covering her mouth. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that."

"Jade is pregnant."

"I guess so." Cat replied innocently. After Cat had left, Tori grabbed her phone and texted Jade.

_To: Jade_

_From: Tori _

_YOU'RE PREGNANT?! OMG, Jade, I'm so happy for you! Can I be the godmother? _

Tori immediately got a text back.

_From: Jade_

_To: Vega _

_OMG, yes, totally and you can be Santa's little helper, too! *sarcasm*_

It was later into the night and the Palm Woods was quiet. Jade sat at her desk, printing out the emancipation papers. Jade's phone started to ring and she looked to see that it was James. "Hey." She said softly when she answered. She watched as the papers slowly printed and then she gathered them to staple.

"_Hey. What are you doing?" _

"I'm printing the papers."

"_Wow, so they're really gonna see the results of those words, huh?" _

"Yep, they are."

"_Are you sad?" _

"Not really. I mean, you and the boys are my family along with Heather. They were never really in the picture."

"_Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something. What do you think about us getting our very one crib here in the Palm Woods? I can get a part time job since Gustavo said that he'll change the recording schedules so everything can go smoothly."_

"I'll think about it."

"_We can get it on the same floor as the one I'm in now." _

"Maybe we could. So, uh, did you tell your mom yet?"

"Yeah..."

"What did she say?"

"_She said to abort it."_ Jade's expression fell. Was Brooke really so selfish the she would want her son to kill her first grandchild?

"So tomorrow all I have to do is take the papers over to the house and have my parents sign it. Now they really will have two kids."

"_What does Heather think?" _

"I haven't told her yet."

"_I'd tell her soon, because if she goes over to the house and mentions something about you, they're gonna say that you took yourself away from the family." _

"I'll tell her before I go over there."

"_Okay." _

"Okay. By the way, someone told Tori that I was pregnant. I don't know who it was, but when I do find out, I am gonna kill them."

James chuckled on the other side, _"Who do you think it was?" _

"I don't know."

"_I have to go. Carlos got his tongue stuck on an icicle and now we have to get it off." _

Jade laughed. Carlos was wacky, but she loved the nature of it. "Well, I guess the baby is gonna have one of the wackiest uncles in the world. Bye, love you."

"_Bye, love you too." _Jade hung up the phone and stared at the papers.

_**Next Chapter: Brooke shows up in Los Angeles to make sure that James and Jade abort the baby; Jade makes the emancipation official; Jade wonders if she should change her last name as well. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Brooke Diamond**

Jade woke up the next the day refreshed as she dressed for her day. After putting her hair up in a messy bun and then putting some relaxing clothes on, she grabs the stapled emancipation papers sitting on the desk.

She walked out of her room and headed over to Heather who was texting on her phone. "Hey," Jade called her. Heather jumped and suddenly hid her phone. Becoming suspicious, Jade raised her eyebrow. "I have no idea what that was for, but moving on." She handed her the papers. "I am getting emancipated from mom and dad. If they're going to say that I'm unsophisticated, useless, and that I am not their daughter anymore, then I'm gonna make it official."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I..." Heather paused for a moment. "I agree."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean even if take yourself out of the family, we'll always be sisters."

"Great. Well, I'm gonna go, uh, get this signed." Jade grabs the papers and grabs her keys and phone before walking out. She wasn't planning on going shopping or anywhere else besides James' apartment and Rocque Records so she didn't need her wallet.

James woke up to a knock on the door. Getting out of bed, he opened his bedroom door with a yawn, running his hand through his messed up hair. He opened the door to see his mom standing there. Completely awake, he nervously greeted spoke, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure that you and Jade abort that baby."

"Are you kidding me?" James scoffed as Brooke just walked in without him letting her. Brooke looks back at him.

"No, I'm not. James, it's best for you to get it aborted before it ruins your life."

"You do not get to say that about my baby. It will not ruin my life and I surely won't kill it's and neither will Jade."

"I'll see about that."

James is about to yell, but a ringing phone interrupts his rage. He looks down at his phone to see that it was Jade calling. Finally, someone he actually liked at the moment. He walked away, answering. Just as he answered, Jade greeted him, _"Hey!" _

"Hey, I'm so glad you called. Guess who just arrived?"

"_Who is it? Please don't say your mother." _

"Then if I say you're gonna be really disappointed."

"_Why is she there?"_ Jade groaned.

"She wants to make sure that we go through with the abortion. I'm as upset about it as you are."

"_I can't believe how selfish she's being!" _Jade slammed on the wheel.

"Anyway, have you gotten the papers signed, yet?"

"_Oh, are you ready to have me all to_ _yourself?"_ Jade laughed. _"Um, I just got it signed a few minutes ago. Kelly just texted me, saying she needed to talk to me at the studio, so I'm heading down to Rocque Records real quick."_

"Okay, see you later. Love you." James replied before the beep sounded. He turned back to his mom to see her sitting on the couch. A look of anger washed over his face after he started to speak.

"What do you need?" Jade asked as she walked into the studio where Kelly sat, writing in a notebook. She couldn't find Gustavo anywhere as she started to wonder where he was. "Where's Gustavo?"

"He's off today. He said something about going to a spa for men." Kelly responded. "Anyway, he wanted me to talk to you about this new opportunity for you. It's a singing career that we've worked on. We already planned a schedule in case you go through it. I thought it'd be great for you to get money to raise the baby."

"Hmm, how would I get the money, though?"

"Well, we talked to Griffin and he would give us twice the amount he pays us and we'll give that half to you. Should we check out your singing?"

"Sure, I'll sing." Jade accompanied herself in the studio as she walked up to the microphone and put the headphones on. When Kelly gave her a signal, she started singing a song she wrote with James a couple weeks ago - _When Your Life is full of Miserable Vermin and Robbers_. **"Guns suck and seagulls suck. The world is out to get you. You want to covert to law, but your life is full of vermin and robbers. You wonder when it will end. You want your father, you want Buzz Lightyear, but all you see is your mother. Oh your mother. OH guns and seagulls, they'll pull you under. Drain your life of showers of rain and wonder. Guns suck and seagulls suck. The world is out to get you. You want to covert to law, but your life is full of vermin and robbers. You really want the world to end. Goodbye your father, good bye Buzz Lightyear, and good riddance to your mother. Oh your mother. Oh guns and seagulls will pull your under. Drain your life of showers of rain and wonder. Guns suck and seagulls suck. The world is out to get you. You want to covert to law, but your life is full of vermin and robbers. Your life doesn't have to end. Sing with your father, dance with Buzz Lightyear, and put a curse on your mother. Your life is miserable, but get out and covert to law. You want the greatest thing. The greatest thing since you passed your exams. You've got it all, you've got it sized. If you are confused, check with Google. Carry a bike to help you get a long." **

Jade stopped singing the song and saw Kelly clapping. She ran out into the session and asked, "How was that?"

"That was amazing! I have a question though, how did you even come up with that song?"

"James and I were drunk."

"Well, it's a pretty good song." Kelly spoke. Jade's expression changed for just a moment. A look of sadness washed over, as if all the happiness just emptied out. Kelly scrunched up her eyebrows in wonder. "Jade, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine." Jade glanced down at her stomach for a second before looking back up at Kelly to see that her facial expression says she knows something's wrong. "James' mother is in town to make sure that we _murder_ her first grandchild."

"No!" Kelly yelled in shock. "That's terrible."

"Yeah, it is. I can't really stop thinking about it."

"Jade, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. The thing is that she doesn't even let anyone tell her no. I think if she asked someone to donate 20 ounces of blood, they would just to avoid her wrath. But...James and I have to tell her no and hope she won't kill us. I mean, who would want to kill a baby?"

"Good luck. Oh, and if you need anything, Gustavo and I are here for you."

Jade started laughing, "I can just imagine what Gustavo would yell out right now. Thanks, Kelly."

Jade grabbed her keys as she walked out of the studio.

Jade made her way into the Palm Woods as she started thinking about that apartment that she and James were discussing the previous night on the phone. She started to like the idea a little bit, realizing that when the baby does come, they would need more room and Heather definitely wouldn't like the baby crying in the night, waking her up and the boys wouldn't either.

She walked over to the desk where Mr. Bitters was. "Hey, Mr. Bitters, I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait? I'm busy."

"Oh, you're busy reading a magazine? Well, let me see." Jade snatched the magazine away from him and launched into the pool. She was definitely angry. "Now you're schedule is clear."

"Fine, what do you want?"

Jade didn't really know how to start. She knew the man could be heartless to everyone except for his elderly mother. "You see, the thing is that...I'm pregnant with James' baby and lately we've been discussing about getting our own apartment."

"Yes! You and James are moving out!" Bitters cheered.

Jade interrupted, "No, we're not. And that was very rude. We were actually going to see if there were any cribs available."

"Okay, let me see." Bitters analyzed the room chart on the computer when he landed on a specific one. "Actually, this morning a family moved out of the building, so here's the key." Bitters handed her the key. She put it in her pocket as she walked away, heading for the elevators. She got out her phone to call James when she saw a specific text message pop up from Heather, which only said muffled letters. Raising her eyebrow up in suspicion, instead of pushing the number to James' floor, she pushed the number of her floor.

After a few seconds of standing in an elevator with a man dressed in a chicken costume, who would not stop acting like a chicken, Jade finally reached her floor and walked to her apartment. Getting the key of her now-apartment, she unlocked it and opened the door to see Jett Stetson and Heather making-out on the couch. Heather had butt-texted her.

"What the crap?" Jade yelled, not expecting to walk in on _that_. Heather pushed Jett off of her quickly, acting as if Jade had not even noticed them yet.

"Hey, Jade." Heather greeted awkwardly.

"Um...hello, Jade, it's good to see you." Jett spoke.

"Yeah, _hello_," Jade started to laugh a little before Heather and Jett could say anything else. Soon, she stopped and suddenly wanted answers. "How did all of this even happen? Is he having you rehearse for his stupid movies?"

"Hurtful," Jett moaned as Heather started to explain.

"No, actually, he's not. Um, Jett and I are dating."

"Dating, as in going out?" Jade quizzed.

"No, dating as in going fishing." Jett replied sarcastically. Jade just slapped him. Jett winced a little as Heather continued.

"Jett and I have been dating for four months straight, actually."

"How am I just now finding out about this?"

Before Heather could explain some more, James came running in, out of breath. "Oh, hey Jett. Jade, you need to hide. My mom's looking for you. She's going to tie you up, take you to Planned Parenthood and have them abort the baby for you."

"What?" Both Jade and Heather yelled.

"What?" Jett questioned in confusion.

"I'll explain to you later. Jade, you got to go."

"No, we are not running. If we run, that means that she wins. James, do remember what Jennifer told you when your mom came to L.A. to force you back to Minnesota?"

"Yeah, I know I need to stand up to her, but I can't do that when it's our child's life in the balance."

"Well, we'll tell her together." Jade spoke as she grabbed his hand. "Together."

Jade and James walked into the Knight apartment to see Brooke sitting on the couch, arms crossed. James sighed and walked over after hesitant a little, looking at Jade. She gave him a small encouraging smile as the young couple walked over to Brooke. The silence in the room was tense as James took a seat across from his mother.

"From the start, Jade and I decided to keep the baby. We weren't going to harm it, be reckless." James started, palms sweating, not knowing what his mom was going to say. "Jade and I are not kids. We're almost eighteen. We know how to raise a little kid; Jade has taken care of her little brother in the past because of how neglectful her parents were and I've been helping Kendall and Ms. Knight raise Katie and they've both turned out to be great kids. If we can do that with them, we can do that with ours...and we will. We've hammered this decision into our heads and nothing, no one, not even you, will make us change our minds. Everyone has been delighted with this decision, why can't you?"

"Everyone has?" Brooke questioned. "Then where's Jade's parents now?"

"Mrs. Diamond, I understand you're upset, but just because you're not in the best mood right now doesn't mean you have to drag my parents in to this. So either you can be happy for us and change your mind about murdering your first grandchild or you can just pack your bags and get the hell out because no one wants you here."

James chuckled a little a Jade's response. A strange silence lingered in the room for a couple of minutes before Brooke just walked out of the room without a word. Jade sighed and sat back on the orange corner sofa.

"I can't believe you just said that." James was still chuckling as Jade rolled her eyes. They watched as the sound of rolling wheels approached him.

"I thought about it and you were right. If you two can help raise Jade's little brother and Katie, then you two can raise your own child no matter how young you are." Brooke spoke. "I'll be heading back to Minnesota tonight."

_**A/N: So Brooke won't be bothering them anymore, but do you think she's going to talk to James anymore? Leave your opinion in a review! **_

_**Next Chapter: James reconnects with his father as Jade starts to show. Takes place after 1 month. **_


End file.
